Schulregeln
by OflowerO
Summary: Das Trio, vor allem Hermine, muss d. letzten Tage vorm Verlassen d. Schule meistern u. dabei noch einige Probleme bewältigen. Was ein Jojo, d. Apokalypse, eine Wette und vor allem Snape damit zu tun haben, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die Story lest – please


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind rein zufällig. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Story wie immer leider nicht, ich würde mich aber natürlich über Reviews als Belohnung freuen :) _

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_So, mal wieder eine neue Story von mir. O.k., ganz so neu ist sie nicht, manche von euch haben sie vielleicht schon gelesen, denn ich habe sie für einen Wettbewerb auf rickman-snape.de geschrieben und auch bei 'Eine unfreiwillige Bindung' auf diesen und darauf, dass ich mit einer Story daran teilnehme, hingewiesen. Bei manchen weiß ich es, da sie dankenswerterweise schon geschrieben haben, dass sie ihnen gefällt #mal zu Callista - Danke nochmals für deine detaillierte, aufbauende Review und den Thread in PMs Chat-Forum! - Nici - Danke für deinen Beitrag in dem Thread in PMs Chat-Forum! - und natürlich Curlylein - Danke für deine tolle Unterstützung und sowieso alles! - rüberwinkt und sie alle knuddelt# _

_In dem Wettbewerb ging es darum unser letztes Kapitel des 7. Harry Potter - Bandes zu schreiben, ansonsten waren keine weiteren Vorgaben gegeben, wir hatten also ziemlich freie Hand :) _

_In meiner Geschichte geht es darum wie das Gryffindor-Trio, vor allem Hermine, die letzten Tage vor dem Verlassen der Schule meistert und dabei noch so einige Probleme bewältigen muss. Was ein Jojo, die Apokalypse, eine Wette und vor allem Snape damit zu tun haben, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die Story lest - also, allen Interessenten viel Spaß dabei!_

**.**

_An dieser Stelle ein ganz herzlicher Dank an meine liebe, kreative, geniale Beta Curlylein, die auch bei dieser Story wieder einmal super Arbeit geleistet hat und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Außerdem möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass mich ihre Storys und sowieso ihr Einfallsreichtum sehr inspiriert haben. Vielen Dank für alles, Herz! #knuddel# #eine Packung Schokokekse zur Belohnung rüberreicht#  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

_Ein weiterer Dank gebührt Callista, von der die Idee mit dem 'Plopp' bei einer mit Magie geschlossenen Wette stammt. Mir gefiel das 'Plopp' einfach so gut, dass ich mir keine bessere Möglichkeit für eine Wette vorstellen konnte und es wie automatisch in meine Story übernommen habe :) Vielen Dank dafür, Sweetheart, dass ich es übernehmen durfte und nochmals vielen Dank für deine aufmunternden Worte und dafür, dass du mich darin bestärkt hast, die Story hier online zu stellen!  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

_Und hier kommt auch schon die Story. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Schulregeln  
-****:-****:-:-:-****  
_- von OflowerO (aber nennt mich lieber Flower :) ) -_**

**.**

**.**

Hermine rannte genervt durch die Eingangshalle.  
Nun war es ihr letztes Schuljahr, die Klausuren waren vorbei und eigentlich hätte sie jetzt, wie so ziemlich alle anderen, entspannen können.  
Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl was die Noten anbelangte. Gut - sie hatten die Ergebnisse noch nicht bekommen, aber sie hatte den Stoff wie immer perfekt gekonnt und im Grunde müsste alles hervorragend gelaufen sein.  
Jetzt hätte sie eigentlich, wie alle anderen auch, am See liegen und die Sonnenstrahlen genießen können, wie sie auf ihr Gesicht fallen würden. Ein gutes Buch lesen, sich nett mit ihren Freunden unterhalten, irgendetwas mit ihnen unternehmen, oder einfach nur in der Sonne dösen - so hätte es sein sollen...  
Aber nein, warum auch, es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn es keine Probleme gegeben hätte. Ja, wenn man sich nicht mehr um Klausuren kümmern muss und selbst Voldemort schon seit fast einem Jahr besiegt ist, geht es ja nicht anders, als dass man sich andere Probleme aufhalsen lässt. Klasse!

  
_- : - : -_

Anfangs hatte Hermine wirklich am See gelegen. Die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen hatten ihre Haut gekitzelt, eine laue Brise sie gestreift und ihre Haare leicht hin und her geweht. Sie hatte sich mit Harry und Ron darüber unterhalten, wie es nun für sie weiter gehen würde, hatte über Pläne für die Ferien und die Zukunft gesprochen, bis - ja bis all diese trügerische Idylle ein Ende hatte. 

Mit "Du, Hermine, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen..." hatte alles angefangen. Ron hatte, während er diese Worte sprach, der Gesichtsausdruck geziert, den er normalerweise aufsetzte, wenn er Hermine in letzter Sekunde vor einer Arbeit darum bitten wollte, ihm den Stoff eines ganzen Schuljahres in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion beizubringen. Also verhieß das schon von je her nichts Gutes. Klar, die Klausuren waren schon durch gewesen und daher hatte es das dieses Mal nicht sein können, aber trotzdem war Hermine von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen. Dass Harry dazu auch noch betont unschuldig dreingeschaut hatte, verbesserte das unangenehme Gefühl in Hermines Magengegend nicht unbedingt.

Hermine hatte darauf zögerlich mit einem 'ich-weiß-genau-das-ich-eigentlich-nicht-nachfragen-sollte-weil-das-nur-schief-gehen-kann'-Blick gemeint: "Was wolltest du mich denn fragen?"

"Du weißt doch, dass Snape mich letztens nach dem Unterricht noch mal zu sich gerufen hat..."

"Ja?" - Hermines Unwohlsein hatte sich bei dem Gedanken noch verstärkt, dass Snape etwas mit der Sache, was immer das auch sein mochte, zu tun hatte.

"Er hat gesehen, dass ich im Unterricht mit dem Jojo herumgespielt habe."

"_Du hast was?_ Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das Jojo verboten ist. Es ist ein verhexter Muggelgegenstand und dein Vater könnte richtig Ärger bekommen, wenn das rauskommt. Wie konntest du das nur auch noch ausgerechnet in Professor Snapes Unterricht riskieren?"

"Ja, eben..."

"Wie, ja eben?"

"Nun, deshalb wollte ich dich um etwas bitten..."

'Wusste ich es doch!'

"Und das wäre?"

"Snape meinte zu mir, dass er mir mein, wie er sagte, 'nerviges Spielzeug' ein für alle mal wegnehmen würde. Du weißt ja, dass ich mir das Jojo von meinem Vater nur geborgt habe. Der wird richtig sauer sein, wenn ich es ihm nicht zurückgebe."

"Ich finde es viel problematischer, dass Snape euch verraten könnte."

"Generell hast du Recht, aber er hat zu mir gesagt, dass es eine viel bessere Strafe wäre, mir 'dieses nichtsnutzige Ding' einfach wegzunehmen."

"Dann freu dich doch."

"Ja, schon, aber mein Vater..."

"Und das heißt jetzt?"

"Snape wird mir das Jojo mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so zurückgeben. Aber zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall kann ich auch nicht gehen, da ich dann ja zugeben müsste, dass mir ein verzauberter Muggelgegenstand gehört und damit würde ich mir und meinem Vater schaden."

Langsam war Panik in Hermine aufgestiegen, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, als sie vorsichtig fragte: "Und was habe ich jetzt damit zu tun?"

"Ich dachte nur, dass du es mir vielleicht zurückholen könntest..."

"Aber ansonsten geht es dir gut, ja? Du hast wohl zu lange in der Sonne gelegen! Wie stellst du dir das denn bitteschön vor? Soll ich einfach zu Snape hingehen und sagen 'Geben Sie mir bitte das Jojo von Ron, es gehört ihm und er hat das Recht darauf es zurückzubekommen!'? Am besten sage ich dann noch 'Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein die Unverfrorenheit zu besitzen, es ihm überhaupt wegzunehmen?', dann erreiche ich bestimmt unheimlich viel, da Snape ja so ein verständnisvoller, gutmütiger Mensch ist, der mir bestimmt Recht geben wird."

"Nee, schon klar, dass das nicht geht, aber ich dachte, dass du vielleicht bei Snape einbrechen könntest..."

"Jetzt hast du wohl komplett den Verstand verloren!"

'Das ist ein Scherz. Ein Scherz. Bitte lass es ein Scherz sein...'

"So absurd ist das doch gar nicht, du kannst alle Zauber, wirst das Passwort bestimmt knacken und bist dann dort ganz schnell wieder weg, noch bevor er dich erwischen kann."

"Erstens: Und was ist, wenn er mich doch erwischt? Und zweitens: Wieso machst du das nicht selbst oder Harry, oder irgendjemand anders - warum gerade ich?"

"Weil du die Zauber am besten beherrschst..."

"Das ist kein Argument. Harry kann die Zauber auch richtig gut"

"...und weil Snape uns in der letzten Zeit besonders beobachtet. Er hat uns auf dem Kieker. Mich, weil ich die letzten Tränke vergeigt und sein Büro in Flammen gesteckt habe, wobei sein Lieblingstränkebuch verbrannt ist. Harry, weil er ihn, wie du weißt, sowieso nicht leiden kann und nachdem er dann auch noch Voldemort erledigt hat und jetzt von allen als Held gefeiert wird..."

"Na gut, er hat was gegen euch, aber das ist kein Grund."

"Ist es schon, er beobachtet uns, die Chance, dass wir unbemerkt einbrechen können, tendiert somit gegen Null."

Mit "Harry, sag doch auch mal was, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!" hatte Hermine verzweifelt versucht die Situation noch abzubiegen, "Ich habe bisher nur dann, wenn es um die Bekämpfung Voldemorts ging, Schulregeln gebrochen. Wenn er mich erwischt, fliege ich so kurz vor dem Abschluss von der Schule - das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen!"

"Nun, ich will mich da ja eigentlich nicht einmischen, aber Ron hat schon irgendwo Recht... Und außerdem ist doch eigentlich schon alles vorbei. Wir werden bald die Schule verlassen und die Klausuren haben wir auch schon hinter uns. Dir kann doch im Grunde gar nichts mehr passieren..."

"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt! Wie kannst du ihm nur beipflichten?" 'Aber sich 'nicht einmischen wollen'...' "Und vor allem: Wieso muss es überhaupt vor dem Abschluss sein?"

"Ach Hermine, dir ist doch klar, dass es sehr auffällig wäre, wenn wir nach dem Abschluss hier einfach so auftauchen würden. Dann hätten wir gar keine Chance, wir würden von allen beobachtet, für den Fall, dass uns überhaupt eine gute Ausrede einfallen würde, damit man uns hier rein lässt", hatte Harry entgegnet.

Ron gab sich alle Mühe Hermine zu überzeugen und für seine Idee zu gewinnen. Mit "Du bist so gut, dass du es schaffst, ohne dass Snape dich erwischt" hatte er begonnen und dann ein "und wir passen auf, dass er nicht in deine Nähe kommt, wir lenken ihn Notfalls ab" hinzugefügt, um die Gefahr der ganzen Sache herunterzuspielen.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass das nicht klappen würde, wie sollte ich in sein Büro reinkommen? Klar, _ich schaffe das ja schon_, aber wie soll ich sein Passwort knacken?"

"Nun, abgesehen davon, dass er das Jojo leider in seine Privaträume mitgenommen hat, wird dir bestimmt was einfallen..."

_"Privaträume???"_

"Ja"

_"Na ganz toll! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo sich die befinden!"_

"Bitte, Mine, du bist meine letzte Chance!" - Ron hatte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch gestartet sie rumzukriegen und einen Dackelblick aufgesetzt, der letztendlich doch Hermines Schwachstelle traf - ihre Gutmütigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft.

'Wie ich mich dafür hasse! Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass das ne Katastrophe gibt!'

"Aber ihr passt wirklich auf, dass er mich nicht erwischt?"

"Ja" war es synchron aus den Mündern von Ron und Harry ertönt.

"O.k., na gut, ich lass mir was einfallen" - Hermine hatte sich geschlagen gegeben, wissend, dass sie es bereuen würde.

"Oh vielen, vielen Dank, Mine!" - Ron hatte sie stürmisch umarmt - 'Ich kriege keine Luft mehr!' - und Harry hatte gemeint: "Du bist die Beste, ich wusste doch, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann!"

  
**- : - : -**

So und jetzt hatte sie den Salat. Sie musste bei Snape einbrechen, dafür sämtliche seiner Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überwinden und dann noch mit dem Jojo herauskommen, ohne von Snape erwischt zu werden, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie erst einmal herausfinden musste, wo sich seine Privatgemächer überhaupt befanden. Das würden also ein paar ganz entspannende letzte Tage werden, bevor sie ihre Abschlusspapiere bekommen würde. Für den Fall, dass das überhaupt noch passieren würde, also wenn sie nicht alles vermasseln würde. 

'Ich sollte langsam von einem Geistesblitz getroffen werden, schließlich sind es nur noch vier Tage bis zum Abschlussball. Wenn mir nicht langsam was einfällt, sehe ich schwarz.'

Sie huschte in ihre Gedanken versunken um eine Ecke, wo sie fast mit jemandem zusammenstieß, was auch sogleich seine Folgen mit sich brachte.

_"Granger, passen Sie gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinrennen! Die Klausuren sind durch, also hören Sie wenigstens jetzt auf andere mit Ihrem Übereifer zu belästigen!"_

Sich stark zusammenreißend, um nicht die ganze in ihr aufgestaute Wut über die komplette Situation an ihm auszulassen, meinte sie nur knapp, aber fast fauchend: _"Wie Sie meinen!"_

_'Ja, Übereifer! Genau! Und selbst wenn es das wäre - darunter haben Sie ja auch sooo schlimm gelitten!'_

_"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
_

'Na super, wird ja immer besser! Das ist absolut mein Tag!'

Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie im Gesicht, als sie an ein paar großen Fenstern vorbei kam.

'Das Wetter passt nicht zu meiner Stimmung! Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, verdammte Sonne! Sonst regnet es immer, aber gerade heute natürlich nicht! Ich hätte jetzt definitiv lieber ein Gewitter oder zumindest einen tosenden Sturm!'

_"Ich hätte allerdings auch nichts anderes von der neunmalklügsten Schülerin, die diese Schule je gesehen hat, erwartet! Typisch Gryffindor! Gut, dass diese Schule bald von Ihrer Gegenwart befreit sein wird!"_, rief der Tränkemeister Hermine noch abschätzend hinterher, als er sich in Richtung Kerker entfernte.

'Jetzt reicht's! MIR REICHT ES! Was denkt sich dieser Idiot eigentlich? _Das kann er nicht mit mir machen!_'

Hermine sah rot, einfach nur rot. Sie machte kehrt und rannte Snape hinterher, entschlossen, ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht, ihn einzuholen, es blieb stets ein großer Abstand zwischen den beiden. Ihm war einfach ein zu schneller Stechschritt eigen. Da Hermine keine Schuhe mit hörbaren Absätzen trug, wurde sie von dem schlechtgelaunten Professor nicht bemerkt, der es besonders eilig hatte den Ort zu erreichen, den er anstrebte - welcher das auch immer sein mochte - während er seine Umgebung nur flüchtig mit bösen Blicken streifte.  
Hermine - noch immer in Rage - dachte nicht darüber nach, wohin sie rannte, sie folgte Snape einfach nur blind - blind vor Wut.

Snape machte plötzlich vor einer Tür halt. Er sprach verhalten das Wort "Apokalypse" aus und unter leisem, aber dennoch markerschütterndem Quietschen sprang das schwere eiserne Schloss auf und die dazugehörige massive Holztür schwang zur Seite, worauf der Blick auf einen dunkel und kalt wirkenden Raum, der dennoch keineswegs nach einem Büro aussah, frei wurde.

Hermine war gerade im Begriff auf Snape zuzustürmen, als ihr diese Eigenartigkeit auffiel. Schlagartig kam sie wieder zu Verstand, versteckte sich, indem sie zurück in den nächstgelegenen angrenzenden Gang verschwand und schaute sich danach um.  
Sie befand sich eindeutig weiterhin in den Kerkern, die spärliche Wandbeleuchtung durch die Fackeln verstärkte den ohnehin schon gespenstischen Eindruck der schmalen, düsteren Gänge zusätzlich.  
Dennoch war ihr dieser Gang keineswegs bekannt, sie hatte nicht das Gefühl je schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein.

Dann schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Ob das wirklich... Nein, so viel Glück kann ich gar nicht haben.'

Sie dachte jedoch noch mal genau über das, was sie da in dem Raum gesehen hatte, nach. Ihr kamen ein paar große, hohe, altmodisch wirkende Sessel in Erinnerung, die um einen massiven Mahagoni-Tisch platziert waren. Des Weiteren meinte sie sich an einen Kamin zu erinnern, in dem noch die verglühenden Kohlen vom letzten Feuer funkelten. Die schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhänge, die von dünnen silbernen, vertikalen Längsstreifen durchzogen waren, umschlossen die hohen Fenster im Raum und ließen nur spärlich Licht hindurch. Sie fügten sich perfekt in das Bild, dass die ebenfalls dunkelgrüne Wandfarbe und der dicke, dunkelgrün-schwarz gemusterte Teppich boten. So absurd das auch klang, wenn man von einem Raum sprach, der eine derart unheimliche Atmosphäre ausstrahlte - dieser Raum hatte durchaus wohnliche Züge.

'Ich fasse es nicht, aber ich habe tatsächlich Glück im Unglück. Ich weiß jetzt nicht nur, wo sich seine Gemächer befinden, sondern ich kenne sogar sein Passwort! Für den Fall, dass er es nicht in der nächsten Zeit wieder ändert... Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm natürlich, er ist schließlich der paranoideste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin. Vorsicht ist ja gut und Misstrauen auch, vor allem wenn man Dinge erlebt hat wie er, aber man kann es auch übertreiben. Na ja, egal, ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass ich Glück habe und er es nicht ändert, ansonsten habe ich halt Pech gehabt. Jetzt aber sollte ich mir erstmal den Weg hierher merken und sowieso schleunigst von hier verschwinden, sonst werde ich noch von irgendjemandem erwischt und vermassele mir somit die ganze Sache. Aber ich sollte mich mit dem Einbruch beeilen, je schneller ich das durchziehe, desto größer ist die Chance, dass das Passwort noch das gleiche ist.'

Hermine huschte leise wie eine Katze die Gänge zurück zur Eingangshalle, sich jede Abbiegung genauestens einprägend. Dann machte sie sich so schnell es ging auf zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und in ihr Schlafzimmer. Zu dieser Tageszeit war dort höchstwahrscheinlich niemand anwesend und so konnte sie am besten problemlos die Details ihres Einbruches durchplanen.

**_- : - : -_**

Das Frühstück war in vollem Gange, auch wenn die Plätze nur spärlich besetzt waren. Die anwesenden Schüler hatten alle eine starke Müdigkeit gemein und die anderen hatten sich nicht bequemt überhaupt schon aufzustehen, da in Sachen Unterricht eh nichts mehr lief und man so genauso gut ausschlafen konnte.

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen am Tisch. Sie hatten sich am Tag zuvor, wie die vorherigen Tage, zum Frühstück verabredet und alle waren dieser Vereinbarung gefolgt, wenn auch manche von ihnen es eher missmutig und mit etlichen Selbstüberredungskünsten, um sich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, getan hatten.  
Ron saß nun vor seiner Müslischüssel, den Kopf auf die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch aufstützend. Harrys Haare sahen noch zerzauster als sonst ohnehin schon aus und ein ausgiebiges Gähnen unterstützte seine ihm aus dem Gesicht sprechende Müdigkeit.  
Nur Hermine machte, trotz einer durchgearbeiteten Nacht - schließlich konnte man einen Einbruch nicht einfach so übers Knie brechen - einen hellwachen Eindruck.

"Lass uns gleich nach dem Frühstück nach draußen gehen, das Wetter ist wieder richtig toll!", meinte Hermine zu ihren Freunden, da sie ihre Pläne nicht unbedingt vor den Augen der Lehrer und vor allem nicht vor dem ohnehin stets misstrauischen Snape ausbreiten wollte - 'Viel zu riskant!'

"Och nö, Mine, ich bin müde, ich glaub ich leg mich gleich noch ne Runde aufs Ohr", entgegnete Harry.

Von Ron war nur ein "Wie, was? Hat jemand was gesagt?" zu hören, worauf seine Augenlieder wieder zufielen, sein Kopf von seinen Händen abrutschte und er fast in sein Müsli fiel, was auch sicher geschehen wäre, hätte Hermine die Schüssel nicht in letzter Sekunde weggezogen. So klatschte er unsanft auf dem harten Tisch auf und war auf einmal wieder wach, während er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck das Kinn rieb.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und meinte dann genervt: "Schlafen kannst du auch draußen auf der Wiese und die frische Luft tut uns allen ganz gut, dann werden manche von uns vielleicht auch mal wach..."

"Mine, das muss doch nicht sein" - Harry war nicht zu überzeugen.

"Ich möchte mit euch draußen über unsere Zukunft sprechen"

"Das haben wir doch schon"

"Z.B. auch über deinen Vater, Ron" - Sie räusperte sich leise, aber für die Personen in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe deutlich vernehmlich.

Langsam dämmerte es bei Harry.  
"Ähm, na gut, ich geb' nach, du lässt ja sowieso nicht locker."

Ron wollte gerade etwas einwenden, nachdem er nun mittlerweile den Inhalt der Unterhaltung zum Teil mitbekommen hatte, er wurde jedoch von Harry mit einem "Versuch es erst gar nicht" davon abgehalten.

So frühstückten die drei zu Ende, wenn man das 'drei-oder-vier-Löffel-Müsli-in-den-Mund-schieben' als Frühstücken bezeichnen konnte.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See.

**_- : - : -_**

Die Sonne schien und da sie schon mit einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Kraft auf der Haut brannte, hatte das Trio Schutz in dem von den in Seenähe liegenden, großen Bäumen gebotenen Schatten gesucht.  
Tatsächlich hatte die frische Luft wenigstens einen Teil der Müdigkeit von den Jungen genommen und so lauschten sie Hermine gespannt.

"So, dadurch kenne ich nun das Passwort, den Weg zu seinen Gemächern und vorbereitet auf diverse Eventualitäten, die auf mich in seinen privaten Räumen zukommen könnten, bin ich auch. Da die Chancen größer sind, dass das Passwort heute noch genauso wie gestern ist, als dass es in den nächsten Tagen noch so bleibt, habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir es heute machen", sagte Hermine und schloss damit ihre Erklärungen ab.

"Wie du willst, Hermine, Hauptsache ich krieg mein Jojo wieder. Um welche Uhrzeit?", fragte Ron erleichtert darüber, dass er wohl wirklich bald dieses Problem los sein würde.

"Am besten nach dem Mittagessen"

"So früh schon?"

"Das wäre der beste Zeitpunkt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Professor Snape beim Mittagessen anwesend sein wird, ist ziemlich hoch, später wird es schwieriger ihn zu finden. Da ihr ihn beschatten und dafür sorgen sollt, dass er mich nicht erwischt und dies somit ein entscheidender Teil des Plans ist, wäre es nach dem Mittagessen ideal. Außerdem wird er abends eher in seinen Privaträumen sein, da er dann weniger Schülern Punkte für irgendwelche Dinge abziehen kann, da sind die meisten schon in den Schlafräumen. Nachmittags, wenn die Sonne scheint, gibt es im Grunde immer jemanden, den er für was auch immer bestrafen kann. Somit hätte ich nach dem Mittagessen mehr Zeit um nach deinem Jojo zu suchen. Ich beeile mich dann mit dem Essen und versuche möglichst schon früher zu verschwinden als er, dann habe ich sogar noch mehr Zeit."

Harry nickte zustimmend und meinte: "Hermine hat Recht, nach dem Mittagessen wäre wohl am besten. Hermine isst und macht sich dann so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Privaträumen auf. Wir hingegen bleiben in der Halle bis Snape aufsteht. Wenn es soweit ist, folgen wir ihm nach kurzem Warten mit ein wenig Abstand und beobachten ihn. Wir unterhalten uns dann wie immer über irgendetwas, verhalten uns so unauffällig wie möglich und passen auf, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass wir ihm folgen."

"Genau so habe ich mir das gedacht", sagte Hermine zufrieden.  
'Wenigstens etwas, der Plan ist ihnen klar. Wenn er dann auch noch vernünftig umgesetzt wird, habe ich das hoffentlich bald hinter mir'

"Und was machen wir, wenn er zurück in seine Gemächer geht?", warf Ron ein, der noch ein wenig skeptisch guckte. Auch wenn er selbst anfangs vorgeschlagen hatte, Snape dann abzulenken, machte es nun den Anschein, dass dies wohl nur ein Versuch war Hermine zu überreden und dass er nun zumindest gerne einen genauen Plan für eine derartige Situation gehabt hätte.

"Dann lenken wir ihn irgendwie ab, uns fällt schon was ein und wenn wir ihn, wie Hermine es uns vorgemacht hat, umrennen. Nur wir machen es dann richtig..." erklärte Harry grinsend.

Ron, auch wenn er mit dieser Antwort keineswegs zufrieden gestellt war, lächelte, da er merkte, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Hermine schaute Harry nur böse an, beschloss aber nichts zu sagen, da das Mittagessen und damit auch der Einbruch nicht mehr allzu lang hin waren und sie somit ihre Energien lieber für Snapes Gemächer aufsparen wollte. Sie ließ sich ins Gras zurückfallen und genoss die Natur.

Ihre Freunde taten es ihr gleich und so verbrachten sie die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen damit noch ein wenig zu entspannen und somit zusätzliche Energie für das Kommende zu tanken.

Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen und es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, meinte Hermine: "Lasst uns losgehen, ich habe Hunger und möchte noch was essen, bevor ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen wage. Wenn mich ein knurrender Magen verraten würde, wäre das doch etwas unpraktisch."

Harry und Ron lachten und so verließen sie den Schutz der Bäume zugunsten der Großen Halle.

**_- : - : -_**

Dieses Mal war die Halle weitaus gefüllter als zum Frühstück. Alle, die ausgeschlafen hatten, wurden nun wohl von einem starken Hungergefühl zu dem Ort der Essensausgabe getrieben.

Snape saß, wie erhofft, an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch, die Arme vor sich verschränkt und schlechtgelaunt wirkend wie immer.

"Er ist da, wir haben Glück", sagte Hermine verhalten laut.

"Ja, dann alles nach Plan", erwiderte Harry, der sich Hermines Lautstärke angepasst hatte. Alle drei waren darauf bedacht dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Vorhaben nicht in letzter Sekunde scheitern würde und so wollten sie um keinen Preis riskieren, dass ihnen jemand, weil er etwas gehört hatte, in die Quere kommen konnte.

Das Essen war wie immer reichlich und obwohl Snape so gut wie nichts anrührte, sondern nur stechende Blicke durch die Halle schickte, was für ihn üblich war, blieb er noch eine ganze Zeit am Lehrertisch sitzen, so dass das Gryffindor-Trio genug Zeit hatte, um sich ausreichend zu stärken.  
Wie es aussah blieb Snape vor allem deshalb so lange, weil er von Dumbledore immer wieder erneut in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde, was Snape wohl nicht im Geringsten gefiel, wobei dies Dumbledore in keinster Weise zu stören schien.

"Ich bin fertig", sagte Hermine nach einiger Zeit und legte das Besteck auf ihren Teller, "Ich geh dann mal, drückt mir die Daumen, dass alles gut geht." 

"Viel Glück", flüsterten ihr die beiden Jungen zu.

Hermine lächelte dankbar und zuversichtlich, die aufkommende Panik gut versteckend und verließ dann die Halle.

**_- : - : -_**

Die Gänge waren düster, es war totenstill. So hallten die dumpfen, durch das Zusammentreffen von Hermines Schuhen und dem kalten Steinfußboden erzeugten Töne an den Wänden wider, obwohl die Schuhe, die Hermine trug, normalerweise keine hörbaren Laute erzeugten.  
Hermine war angespannt. Ihr war kalt, einerseits vor Panik, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, andererseits durch die feuchte Kälte, die von den Kerkerwänden ausging. Sie schlang den Umhang ganz eng um ihren Körper und lief schnellen Schrittes, sich immer wieder besorgt umschauend, die Kerkergänge entlang. Sie wollte ihr Ziel so schnell wie möglich erreichen und dann auch genauso schnell wieder verschwinden.  
Auch wenn sie zügig voran kam und nicht lange brauchte, bis sie die massive Holztür erreicht hatte, kam es ihr doch wie eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit vor.

'Endlich, geschafft, ich bin da.'

"Apokalypse" - das Wort wurde mit Bedacht ausgesprochen, leise und zögerlich, was von der Angst gehört zu werden und der allgemeinen Unsicherheit Hermines zeugte.

Das schon bekannte Quietschen ertönte, was, wie auch schon zuvor, mit dem Aufspringen des Schlosses und dem Zur-Seite-schwingen der Holztür einherging.

Hermine trat langsam in den Raum ein, damit rechnend, dass sogleich irgendein Schutzzauber auf sie prallen würde, den Snape gerade für derartige Eventualitäten, wie diese hier, über seine Gemächer gelegt hatte.

Sie schaute sich um, sondierte den Ort. Doch nichts geschah.

Ein paar verglühende Kohlen funkelten im erloschenen Feuer des Kamins und spendeten etwas Licht in dem spärlich ausgeleuchteten Raum. Die dunklen Farben und die schweren Vorhänge wirkten dieses Mal noch erdrückender als beim letzten Mal.  
Alles war penibel aufgeräumt, nichts lag so herum, dass es den Anschein machte einfach an seinen Ort hingeworfen worden zu sein, alles war nach einem bestimmten System platziert worden, alles hatte seine Ordnung. Der Raum wirkte steril.

Hermine schritt näher auf die hohen Sessel im Raum zu und blieb dann vor dem Mahagonitisch stehen. Sie drehte sich ein Mal um sich selbst und wartete noch immer auf den Donnerschlag, auf die über sie hereinbrechende Katastrophe.  
Doch es geschah noch immer nichts und machte auch nicht den Anschein, dass sich das noch ändern würde.

'Glück gehabt. Na dann mal los' - Die Panik verließ Hermine langsam und wich einer starken Konzentration.

Sie suchte den Raum nach möglichen Aufbewahrungsorten für ein mit Sicherheit nicht allzu leicht zu bändigendes Jojo ab. Dieses hatte, soweit sich Hermine erinnern konnte, seit seiner Bearbeitung mit Magie ein sehr starkes Eigenleben entwickelt und war nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

An den äußeren Wänden, die Hermine bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht sehen konnte, befanden sich große Schränke, passend zu dem Mahagonitisch in der gleichen Sorte Holz.  
Wie Hermine schon vermutet hatte, waren sämtliche Schubladen und Schranktüren mit Zaubern geschützt. Hermine probierte ein paar Gegenzauber aus und schaffte es relativ schnell die Schutzzauber aufzuheben.

'Entweder er geht davon aus, dass hier eh niemand herein kommt ohne dass er etwas davon weiß und er will nur einen losen Schutz für Besucher - mal abgesehen davon, dass er wohl keinen Besuch haben wird - , die er sowieso die ganze Zeit in den Augen behält, oder er bewahrt in diesen Schränken nichts wichtiges auf, diese lockeren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen passen eigentlich nicht zu seiner sonst vorherrschenden Paranoia.'

Hermine durchsuchte die soeben geöffneten Schränke, da ein Jojo ihrer Meinung nach nun nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen gehörte, die man Notwendigerweise stark schützen musste und somit hoffte sie, bald fündig zu werden. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung musste sie feststellen, dass außer alten und keineswegs allzu interessanten, verstaubten Büchern, irgendwelchen unbedeutenden Zaubertränken, seltsamen Gegenständen, die man vielleicht als nicht sonderlich geschmackvolle, eine unangenehme Atmosphäre stiftende Dekorationsobjekte bezeichnen konnte (in Parafin eingelegte Köpfe von seltsamen Kreaturen, Kerzen, die aussahen als wären sie eine abgehackte Hand etc.) und ein paar alkoholischen Getränken nichts zu finden war.  
Also Fehlanzeige, kein Jojo, kein schnelles Verschwinden aus der Gruft.

'Mist! Aber wieso auch, wäre auch zu schön gewesen! Na dann weiter im Text'

Hermine hielt nach weiteren Orten Ausschau, an denen sich eine Suche lohnen könnte. Ihr fielen drei Türen auf, die sich in die Wand derart gut einfügten, dass man schon ganz genau schauen musste, um sie nicht mit ihr zu verwechseln. Zwei Türen befanden sich links von der Eingangstür, eine rechts.

Hermine schritt zuerst zur linken Seite und drückte die Klinke der ersten Tür hinunter. Nichts geschah.

'Abgeschlossen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können.'

So startete Hermine die üblichen Zauber auf das Schloss abzufeuern:

_"Alohomora!"_

Keine Reaktion.

_"Ouverte!"_

Nichts.

_"Openare totalum!" _

Wieder nichts.

Hermine war genervt. Warum wollte das alles nicht klappen? Reichte es denn nicht, wenn er den Eingang zu seinen Gemächern und zusätzlich seine Schränke mit Zaubern schützte, in denen er wichtige Dinge aufbewahrte? Sie war derart genervt, dass sie unüberlegt relativ laut fluchte: "Verdammter Mist! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Alles Mist! Scheiß Welt!"

Klick. Die Tür schwang auf.

''Scheiß Welt'? Glück muss man haben. Aber die Passwörter zeugen wirklich von einer sehr positiven Lebenseinstellung...'

Sie trat in den Raum ein. Die gleiche Farbgebung schlug ihr entgegen.

'Wie kreativ, so abwechslungsreich'

Unterschiede: Keine Sessel, kein Kamin. Fliesen als Bodenbelag und auch an den Wänden. Waschbecken mit Schränkchen, Spiegel - 'Spiegel? Als ob er den brauchen würde. Oder seit wann schaut der da hinein?' -, Badewanne, Dusche, Toilette.

'Sein Badezimmer.'

Der Raum machte einen genauso sterilen Eindruck wie der andere, den man wohl als Wohnzimmer bezeichnen musste, obwohl er, genauso wenig wie das Badezimmer, den Eindruck machte, dass hier wirklich jemand wohnte.

'O.k., in dem 'Wohnzimmer' konnte man wenigstens an dem Kamin erkennen, dass mal in der letzten Zeit jemand hier war. Aber das hier soll ein richtiges Badezimmer sein?'

Es lagen weder Haarbürste noch Kamm irgendwo herum, keine Zahnbürste war zu sehen und auch keine Zahnpasta. Die Handtücher waren so penibel ordentlich aufgehängt, dass man das Gefühl hatte, man würde sich in einem Hotelzimmer befinden.

'Aber eins, in dem ein verdammt schlechter Innenarchitekt am Werk war.'

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie eigentlich hier war um das Jojo zurückzuholen und nicht um sich Gedanken um Snapes Wohngewohnheiten und Inneneinrichtung zu machen. Auch wenn es einfach zu verführerisch war, jetzt, wo sie schon mal hier war, alles zu erkunden, was automatisch Reaktionen wie die vorherigen mit sich zog...  
Sie öffnete noch eben schnell das Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken, was nicht verschlossen war, um die zuvor vermissten Gegenstände ordentlich in einer Reihe darin aufgebaut zu finden und machte sich daraufhin zu der nächsten Tür im Wohnzimmer auf.

Hermine versuchte auch hier die üblichen Öffnungszauber um ebenfalls festzustellen, dass dies wenig lohnenswert war.

'Wenn alle seine Passwörter gleich viel 'positiv' sind, dann will ich mal meine 'positiven Energien' an diesem Schloss auslassen.'

"Scheiß Leben! Verdammtes Leben! Verflucht soll alles sein! Verfluchter Tag!..."

Einerseits war das durchaus befreiend ihre aufgestaute Wut an dem Türschloss auszulassen. Andererseits rieb Hermine sich nach etlichen Versuchen die Schläfen, da sich ein pochendes Gefühl in ihrem Kopf breit machte. Ihr gingen langsam die Flüche aus. Wo sie jetzt über die Flüche, die ihr sonst wie von selbst über die Lippen gingen, nun auch noch nachdenken, sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen musste, verlor sich die anfangs angenehme Wirkung.

"Verdammte Kopfschmerzen!", meinte sie darauf, mehr ihre eigene Situation verfluchend als sich noch auf das Schloss konzentrierend.

Die Tür schwang auf und machte den Blick auf ein großes Bett frei, neben dem ein Kleiderschrank die Regelmäßigkeit der Wand unterbrach. Ein Nachtschränkchen war auf der anderen Seite des Bettes platziert.  
'Und die Einrichtungsfarbe ist mal wieder sehr überraschend.'

Hermine trat ein, froh über die doch noch glückliche Wendung.

Direkt neben der Tür befand sich ein großer Bücherschrank, aber kein weiterer Schrank, in dem ein Jojo versteckt sein konnte.

Das Nachtschränkchen wurde darauf von Hermine untersucht, es ließ sich mit einem einfachen _"Alohomora!"_ öffnen und beherbergte eine Vielzahl an kopfschmerzenlindernden Tränken.

Auch wenn Hermine weniger das Jojo in seinem Kleiderschrank vermutete, überwog doch die Neugierde und so wurde nach einigen Versuchen und einem letztendlichen "Noch so ein grässlicher Morgen!" die Auswahl seiner Kleidungsstücke sichtbar.

'Er hat wohl die komplette Auswahl an schwarzen viktorianischen Roben aufgekauft.'

Diese nahmen einen großen Teil des Platzes im Schrank ein und befanden sich direkt neben schlichten schwarzen Hosen, Pullovern und Poloshirts. Die darüber liegenden Borten teilten sich schwarze, graue und schwarz-graue Unterwäsche, vorwiegend Boxershorts aber auch wenige Slips und normale, schlichte Unterhemden. Des Weiteren waren graue und grau-schwarze Schlafanzüge zu finden.

'Entspricht genau meinen Vorurteilen'

Es raschelte und ein Klicken war zu hören.

Hermine drehte sich reflexartig um und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wich einem zu der Kleidung kontrastreichen Weiß. Sie schloss eilig die Schranktüren, hinter denen sich außer dem üblichen Inhalt nichts weiter befunden hatte und so bewegte sie sich vorsichtig und zögerlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Nichts war zu sehen, der Raum zeigte keine erkennbare Veränderung.

'Einbildung, alles nur Einbildung! Ich sollte ruhiger sein, er wird mich schon nicht erwischen. Harry und Ron werden schon dafür sorgen.'

Das Blut fand seinen Weg wieder aus ihren Beinen, in die es gesackt war, zurück in Hermines Gesicht und so schritt sie, alle Zweifel und Panik von sich streifend, zu der letzten noch übrig gebliebenen Tür.

**_- : - : -_**

Harry und Ron hatten Hermine nachgeschaut als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte und sich dann wieder um ihr leibliches Wohl gekümmert, während sie jedoch stets mit einem Auge den Lehrertisch beobachteten.

Snape war noch einige Minuten sitzen geblieben, sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck missmutig mit Dumbledore unterhaltend und hatte dann - was den Eindruck machte für ihn eine Erlösung zu sein - wohl einen Vorwand gefunden, um sich endlich entfernen zu können.

"Wir müssen dann wohl oder übel", hatte Ron zu Harry gesagt und so waren die Jungen wie geplant mit kurzem Zeitabstand hinter Snape hergelaufen.

Ihr Weg hatte durch alle möglichen Gänge des Schlosses, durch die Gärten, über den Quidditchplatz, an dem Verbotenen Wald vorbei und auch durch die Kerker geführt, wobei Snape wie üblich etlichen Schülern aus fadenscheinigen Gründen viele Punkte abgezogen hatte. Als sie in den Kerkern waren, war den beiden schon etwas flau geworden, da sie damit rechneten, dass sie nun bald das durchaus gefürchtete Ablenkungsmanöver starten müssten, der Kelch war jedoch an ihnen vorüber gegangen und Snape hatte seinen Weg fortgesetzt und war in die Bibliothek verschwunden, in der er sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit aufhielt.  
Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen lieber vor dem Eingang zu warten, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Snape innerhalb der Bibliothek auffallen würden, relativ hoch war und das wollten sie nicht riskieren. Vor dem Eingang zu warten war um einiges ungefährlicher und da dies der einzige Eingang und damit auch Ausgang war, gab es keine ersichtlichen Probleme.

Die Zeit verging und Snape kam einfach nicht wieder heraus.

"Irgendwie ist das seltsam, klar, Snape hat mit Zaubertränken zu tun und somit wohl auch viel mit Büchern zu deren Herstellung, aber trotzdem braucht er sehr lange da drin", meinte Harry besorgt zu Ron, "Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachschauen, wo er bleibt."

Ron, dem dies zwar offensichtlich keineswegs recht war, zeigte dennoch mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung, da es wohl auch ihm etwas eigenartig vorkam.

Die Freunde suchten die Bibliothek ab, schlichen sich sogar - glücklicherweise unbemerkt - in die verbotene Abteilung, fanden Snape jedoch nirgendwo. Leichte Panik stieg in ihnen auf.

Letztendlich beschlossen sie aus Verzweiflung die Bibliothekarin zu fragen, ob sie ihren Lehrer gesehen hatte.

"Ja, er war vorhin hier, ist aber schon eine ganze Zeit weg", antwortete diese daraufhin.

Ein sehr flaues Gefühl machte sich im Magen der beiden breit. Weg. Er war weg. Und wenn sie Pech hatten, dann war er auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer und Hermine war vielleicht noch nicht fertig. Aber sie hatten ihn doch nicht herauskommen sehen. Wie konnten sie ihn nur übersehen haben, er gehörte nun nicht gerade zu der Sorte Menschen, die man übersah?

"Wie kann das sein? Wir wollten ihn etwas fragen, da wir ihn aber nicht bei seinen Besorgungen stören wollten, haben wir vorhin vor dem Eingang gewartet als er hineingegangen ist", erfand Harry schnell, der das eben Gehörte noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte.

"Oh, das tut mir sehr Leid für Sie. Professor Snape hat einen anderen Ausgang genommen."

"Einen anderen?" - Harry und Ron, denen kein anderer Ein- bzw. Ausgang bekannt war, schauten sie sprachlos an.

"Ja. Es gibt mehrere geheime Gänge, die in die Bibliothek führen, aber nur wenigen bekannt sind. Sie sind natürlich nur der Lehrerschaft vorbehalten."

"Ähm, danke", antworteten die Jungen matt.

Sie verließen die Bibliothek wieder. Draußen wurde die beklemmende Frage "Was machen wir jetzt bloß?" in den Raum gesetzt, auf die jedoch keiner eine Antwort wusste.

Letztendlich meinte Harry: "Wir können nur hoffen, dass Hermine schon wieder aus seinen Räumen raus ist."

**_- : - : -_**

"Nichtsnutziges Schülerpack!" - ein privates Büro mit Schreibtisch plus Stuhl, Kesseln auf einer Tischreihe und diversen Schränken, die einerseits teilweise durch Glasscheiben die Sicht auf eine Vielzahl von Trankzutaten, anderseits aber auch zum Teil aufgrund von Holztüren keine Einblicke gewährten, kam in Hermines Blickfeld.

'Ja und wie er uns lieb hat', dachte sie grimmig, als sie begann die Schränke zu inspizieren.

Durch die Glasscheiben war kein Jojo zu sehen, so machte sie sich dann ans Öffnen der Holztüren.  
Wie sie schnell herausfand waren seine Heiligtümer durch ein Passwort geschützt.

Einigen erneut vergeblichen Versuchen auch dieses zu knacken folgte ein ärgerliches und zutiefst genervtes "Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf blöde Passwörter! Nur, weil du dich für den größten Tränkemeister hältst -"

- Klick, die Türen öffneten sich allesamt.

"Verstehe, wir sind nicht nur mit einer 'wunderbar positiven' Lebenseinstellung sondern auch mit ausgeprägtem Größenwahn ausgestattet"

Hermine begann nun die mühselige Arbeit, etliche Gegenstände hin und her zu schieben, um hinter ihnen endlich das Objekt, das der Grund für diese Eskapaden war, zu finden. Der Fund blieb jedoch eine ganze Zeit lang aus.

Ein Klicken ertönte.

'Verdammte Einbildungen, ich sollte meine Nerven endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.'

Nachdem einige weitere Minuten verstrichen waren, weckte ein Kasten, der fest verschnürt war, wobei die Schnüre an der Borte, auf der der Kasten stand, festgemacht waren, Hermines besonderes Interesse. Der Kasten passte nicht nur von der Art her irgendwie nicht in das restliche Bild, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sich bewegte, machte ihn auffällig.  
Hermine griff nach dem Kasten und begann ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Es begann zu rauschen.

'Klasse, entweder habe ich einen Hörsturz oder meine Halluzinationen sind tatsächlich steigerungsfähig.'

Es bedurfte ein paar geschickter Handgriffe und schon konnte Hermine die Schnüre vollständig entfernen. Sie hatte jedoch Mühe den immer lebendiger werdenden Gegenstand festzuhalten.  
Sie öffnete den Deckel. Schaumstoff trat ans Licht, der erklärte, warum man zwar sehen konnte, dass sich der Kasten bewegt hatte, dadurch jedoch keine Geräusche erzeugt worden waren.

- Flupp -

- und schon war das Jojo aus seiner Gefangenschaft ausgebrochen. Es schien seine neu gewonnene Freiheit sehr zu genießen und wollte sie wohl um keinen Preis wieder aufgeben. So rollte es im Raum herum und machte hin und wieder einige Hüpfer.

Hermine schaute dem Treiben erst amüsiert zu, bis ihr auffiel, dass dadurch wertvolle Zeit verloren ging. So lief sie auf das kurzzeitig zur Ruhe gekommene Jojo zu, was jedoch in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich auf es stürzen wollte, wieder einen großen Hüpfer machte und ihr so durch die Lappen ging.  
Hermine, die nun auf dem Fußboden lag, musste zusehen, wie das flinke Etwas mit ein paar Sprüngen aus dem Büro ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

'Shit! Und ich musste natürlich auch noch die Tür auflassen!'

Sie rappelte sich wieder auf, eilte ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich und kurze Zeit später auch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, die ebenfalls noch offen stand, damit das Jojo weniger Platz für seine Fluchtversuche zur Verfügung hatte. Sie rannte dem Jojo hinterher, wobei es ihr immer ein paar Schritte voraus war. Sie machte einige Male einen Hechtsprung, knallte dabei jedoch immer nur auf den Boden.

'Mist! Mist! Mist! Warum musste es eigentlich ein Jojo sein? Konnte es nicht ein verzauberter Wecker, der nur immer die falsche Zeit anzeigt, ein verzaubertes Radio, das wahllos irgendwelche Musik spielt oder etwas anderes harmloses sein? Aber nein, ging ja natürlich nicht, wäre ja zu unkompliziert gewesen! Verfluchtes dämliches Teil!'

Das Rauschen hörte auf.

'Na wenigstens etwas. Sollten die Erschütterungen meinen Hörsturz beendet haben? Oder sollten sie meine Nerven beruhigt haben? Egal, Hauptsache meine Wahnvorstellungen sind vorbei.'

Hermine setzte erneut zu einem Hechtsprung an. Sie sprang ab, flog durch die Luft auf das Jojo zu und - erwischte es.

'Ja, na endlich! Uff! Jetzt hab ich es endlich hinter mir! Nur noch schnell wieder hier raus und der Alptraum ist vorbei!'

Klick.

'Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn auch die Halluzinationen aufgehört hätten!'

Hermine stand ruckartig auf, das Jojo triumphierend fest umklammernd und blickte in die zornfunkelnden Augen eines triefnassen Severus Snape.

"MISS GRANGER!"

_'Oh Scheiße!'_

Hermine schluckte. Sie war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Als sie den Einbruch geplant hatte, hatte sie sich etliche Ausreden zurechtgelegt, die sie ihrem Professor auftischen wollte, für den Fall, dass er sie erwischen würde. O.k., es waren keine besonders guten gewesen und er hätte ihr wohl keine davon abgenommen geschweige denn sie dadurch gehen lassen, aber immerhin wäre es einen Versuch wert gewesen.  
Doch jetzt starrte sie nur ihren Gegenüber an während jegliche Farbe ihr Gesicht verließ. Sie schaute sich ihn an, ihre Augen wanderten von den Augen Snapes, in die sie zuvor blitzartig geblickt hatte, langsam an ihm hinunter. Sie stellte fest, dass sein Oberkörper entblößt war. Im Hintergrund war eine offene Tür zu sehen. Die Tür des Badezimmers, wie sie sah. Er hatte wohl geduscht.

"WAS-MACHEN-SIE-HIER?"

Das Jojo umklammernd als wäre es ein Schutzschild starrte Hermine wie in Trance unentwegt weiter, ohne dass ihre Lippen irgendwelche Worte formten. Ihr Blick war an den Hüften angekommen und wanderte stetig tiefer. Da, wo sie eigentlich ein Handtuch erwartet hatte, befand sich jedoch keins. Hermine schluckte erneut. Ihr Gesicht erlangte nun einige Farbe zurück, jedoch mehr als es ihr wohl recht war. Ihre Wangen nahmen eine tomatengleiche Rottönung an.

"HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF MEINEN GENITALBEREICH ANZUSTARREN!" - Snape schnaubte nur so vor Wut.

Langsam kam Hermine wieder etwas zu sich, unverständliche Satzfetzen begannen aus ihrem Mund zu sprudeln, während sie sich jedoch nicht von dem, was sie sah, lösen konnte: "Ähm...ich...und dann hat es...aber ich wollte doch gar nicht..."

"KÖNNEN SIE AUCH MAL VERNÜNFTIG REDEN? ES IST MIR IM ÜBRIGEN SCHEIßEGAL WAS SIE WOLLTEN! WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHEN SIE HIER?"

Während er wohl auf eine Antwort wartete, machte sich Snape in sein Schlafzimmer auf.

"VERFLUCHTE KOPFSCHMERZEN!" - die Tür schwang zur Seite.

Hermine fasste sich, auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war, das Bild, das sich zuvor in ihr Gedächtnis geprägt hatte, wieder zu löschen. Sie konnte aber endlich wieder verhältnismäßig klare Gedanken fassen.  
Einen Augenblick durchschoss sie aus Verzweiflung über die ganze Situation der Gedanke, einfach aus dem Raum zu rennen.  
Ihr Blick hatte sie wohl verraten, denn Snape, der sie weiterhin beobachtet hatte, während er sich von ihr entfernte, machte kehrt, packte Hermine am Handgelenk und schleifte sie mit sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank.

"SO NICHT! DAS HÄTTEN SIE WOHL GERNE! NOCH SO EIN GRÄSSLICHER MORGEN!" - die Schranktüren öffneten sich, Snape schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, der auf seinem Bett lag und mit einem Zauberstabschwung kleidete ihn seine übliche schwarze Robe, die von den Kleiderbügeln wie die restlichen benötigten Kleidungsstücke direkt aus dem Schrank an seinen Körper gewechselt hatten.

"ICH WARTE NOCH IMMER AUF EINE ERKLÄRUNG!"

"Sie werden es nicht glauben...", setzte Hermine nun an, schließlich musste sie irgendetwas sagen. Sie versuchte sich in einer der zuvor geplanten Ausreden, die ihr nun wieder in den Sinn gekommen waren.

Snape versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm jedoch nicht allzu gut gelang. Seine Stimme verließ allerdings die schwindelnden Höhen, die sie zuvor erreicht hatte, wenngleich er noch immer am Fauchen war: _"Damit werden Sie wohl Recht haben!"_

"...aber ich wollte den Hauselfen ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen und mich somit unter anderem um diese Zimmer kümmern."

_"Natürlich! Und deshalb haben Sie diesen nervtötenden springenden Gegenstand, der diesem Weasley gehört, in der Hand!"_

'Verdammt!'

"Also, ähm, der ist mir, äh...beim Saubermachen in die Hände gefallen."

_"Selbstverständlich! Da Sie die etlichen Schnüre, die diesen Kram gesichert haben, wohl entfernt haben, ist Ihnen wohl klar, dass das nicht auch nur annähernd stimmen kann!"_

'Neuer Versuch'

"Ich habe versucht den Raum aus Zeitgründen mit einem Zauberspruch zu säubern, der Spruch ist aber irgendwie schiefgegangen und da haben sich die Schnüre gelöst..."

_"Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich Ihnen kein Wort glaube, hätten die Hauselfen Sie dann, wenn es stimmen würde - was es nicht tut - hineingelassen. Damit hätten sie gegen alle möglichen Regeln verstoßen, was unangenehme Konsequenzen für die Hauselfen hätte..."_

'Jetzt ziehe ich auch noch Unschuldige in die Sache mit hinein! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass denen etwas geschieht nur weil ich so blöd war und mich zu diesem Mist überreden lassen habe!'

So dachte sich Hermine etwas anderes aus, sie verstrickte sich damit allerdings immer mehr in ihre Lügen: "Professor Dumbledore hat mich hineingelassen."

_"Seltsam und ich dachte, er wäre heute gleich nach dem Mittagessen nach Frankreich aufgebrochen, da er dort noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Ich muss mich wohl getäuscht haben als ich ihn persönlich verabschiedet habe."_

'Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch eigentlich haben?'

"Oh, ähm, ich habe mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt. Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Passwörter für diese Räume gegeben und mich somit hereingelassen."

_"Und woher soll er die bitteschön gekannt haben?"_

"Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?"

Snape hatte es irgendwie geschafft seine Pulsfrequenz herunterzufahren und so war das Fauchen einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus gewichen, die in jedem seiner Worte mitschwang: "Na gut, dann wird er mir das sicherlich ohne weiteres heute Abend, wenn er wieder zurück ist, bestätigen können. Er wird dann meiner Vermutung, dass Sie hier eingebrochen sind um diesen verhexten Muggelgegenstand von Weasley zurückzuholen, sicherlich widersprechen."

'Ich bin geliefert. Ron und sein Vater werden richtig Ärger kriegen. Was mach ich denn jetzt?'

Hermine war zum Heulen zumute. Sie schwieg, es hatte ja eh keinen Zweck. Sie hatte es versucht, ja, aber sie war kläglich gescheitert.

Langsam schien die Situation Snape in einer gewissen Weise zu amüsieren. Triumphierend fragte er Hermine nun: "Geben Sie sich endlich geschlagen?"

Ein mattes "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" seitens Hermine konnte Snape sogar zu einem - wenn auch flüchtigen - hämischen Grinsen hinreißen.

"Und was werden Sie nun mit mir machen?"

"Gehen wir doch erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Die Sessel sind deutlich bequemer als es ist hier herumzustehen."

Hermine folgte ihm wortlos, ihr war nun alles egal. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte.

"Tja, Granger, da haben Sie sich den Abschluss so kurz vor dessen Erreichen noch vergeigt", meinte Snape sich nun gänzlich einem hämischen Grinsen hingebend, nachdem sie nun vor dem Kamin in den Sesseln Platz genommen hatten.

"Wie schön, dass Sie das freut" - Hermine schaute ihn missmutig an.

"Oh, hörte ich da etwa etwas Sarkasmus?" - Er hatte eine Augenbraue in seiner unverwechselbaren Art hochgezogen und spielte mit einem ironischen Grienen den Überraschten.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sie hatte keine Lust auf derartige Spielchen. Er hatte sie so oder so in der Hand. Was brachte es da noch irgendetwas zu erwidern?

"Sie wollen mir also nicht antworten? Wirklich schade."

"Bitte lassen Sie die Spielchen, wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie gewonnen haben."

"So, wissen wir das?" - er kostete die Situation gehörig aus.

"Sagen Sie mir bitte einfach, wie es nun weitergehen soll und dann bringen wir die Sache hinter uns."

"Nun, Professor Dumbledore ist vor heute Abend nicht zurück, daher kann ich Sie erst dann melden. Wir müssen also wohl so lange hier warten. Außer..."

"Außer was?" - Hermines Stimme klang nach wie vor matt.

"Außer Sie lassen sich auf einen Handel ein."

"Und was für ein Handel sollte das sein?"

"Sie brechen eine Schulregel."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen."

"Nun, da Sie - die hochbegabte, neunmalkluge, stets gesetzestreue Gryffindor - nur dann Regeln brechen, wenn es um das Wohlergehen aller geht, so wie es zum Beispiel der Fall bei Voldemorts Bekämpfung war, dachte ich, dass es eine gute Bestrafung wäre, wenn Sie nun mutwillig eine Schulregel brechen müssen, da dies schließlich völlig gegen Ihr Naturell geht. Selbstverständlich so, dass es für alle ersichtlich ist und durchaus gravierende Auswirkungen hat, aber das versteht sich schließlich von ganz alleine. Sie hätten dafür bis zum Abschlussball Zeit."

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht verstehe, was das für Sie für einen Vorteil bringt..."

"Nun, ich hätte meinen Spaß."

"...kann ich Ihnen trotzdem nicht ganz folgen. Sie meinen also, dass ich eine Schulregel offensichtlich für alle anderen brechen muss und zwar so, dass es gravierend ist, was wohl zur Folge hätte, dass ich von der Schule fliege und somit so kurz vor dem Abschluss diesen doch nicht schaffe. Und das, damit ich nicht dadurch, dass Sie mich verpfeifen, meinen Abschluss nicht kriege, weil ich von der Schule fliege? Irgendwie fehlt mir da die Logik."

"Sie müssen es halt geschickt anstellen, damit Sie den Abschluss trotzdem bekommen."

"Das ist bestimmt auch so einfach..."

"Es ist auf jeden Fall ihre einzige Chance."

- Stille -

"Also? Haben wir eine Abmachung?"

"Was sagt mir eigentlich, dass Sie, wenn ich eine Schulregel erfolgreich gebrochen habe ohne von der Schule zu fliegen, mich nicht doch verraten?"

"So wenig Vertrauen?" - So häufig hatte er wohl schon lange nicht mehr gegrinst wie heute Abend.

"Nun, wir unterschreiben einen Wettzettel. Dort werden die Bedingungen für die Wette festgehalten. Ich wette, dass Sie es nicht schaffen, eine Schulregel zu brechen und wenn ich gewinne, dann werde ich diesen Vorfall melden und Sie werden alles gestehen. Gewinnen Sie, werde ich Sie nicht melden. Verstößt einer von uns gegen diese Abmachungen, also melde ich Sie, obwohl Sie gewonnen haben oder geben Sie nicht alles zu, wenn Sie verloren haben, wird der Vereinbahrungsbrecher von einem sehr starken Ausschlag auf dem ganzen Körper heimgesucht, der fürchterlich juckt und brennt. Dieser ist derart unerträglich, dass ich mich hüten werde ihn mir aufzuhalsen, so viel ist mir Ihr Rausschmiss nicht wert, vor allem, weil man diesen Ausschlag nicht vor einem Jahr wieder loswird, es gibt kein Heilmittel, das diese Dauer verkürzen würde."

- Erneut Stille -

Hermine wog ab, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass es klüger wäre auf seinen Vorschlag einzugehen, so hatte sie wenigstens eine - wenn auch geringe - Chance.

"Wie lautet Ihre Antwort?"

"Ja, wir haben eine Abmachung. Es bleibt mir schließlich keine andere Wahl."

Zufrieden rief Snape: _"Accio Pergament! Accio Feder! Accio Tinte!" _

Nach Erhalten der herbei befohlenen Dinge legte er das Pergament auf den Mahagonitisch und schrieb oben drauf 'Wette zwischen Hermine Granger und Severus Snape'. Mit _"Competitione!"_ beschloss er die Wette, wiederholte noch mal mündlich deren Inhalte, welche sich von alleine aufs Pergament schrieben und unterschrieb dann, nachdem alle Bedingungen niedergeschrieben waren.

Mit "Nun Sie" schob er das Pergament zu Hermine rüber.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen.

"Darf ich dann nun gehen?", fragte sie nun, da sie endlich so schnell wie möglich weg wollte. Wohin genau wusste sie noch nicht. Einfach nur weg.  
Dann reichte sie ihm das Jojo entgegen.

"Das können Sie behalten, ich habe nun etwas viel interessanteres", - er wedelte mit dem Wettpergament -, "Und ja, Sie dürfen gehen. Aber denken Sie daran, Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der Abschlussball ist nicht mehr sonderlich lange hin."

"Ja."

Hermine sprang auf und lief zügig zum Ausgang.

'Bloß raus hier!'

"Bis spätestens zum Ball dann", rief Snape ihr triumphierend hinterher.

"Ja, bis zum Ball", erwiderte sie hastig, nur um endlich gehen zu können.

Hermine riss die Tür auf, ließ sie hinter sich zurück ins Schloss fallen. Sie rannte durch die Gänge aus den Kerkern, bis sie schließlich im Freien ankam. 

'Oh ich bin so etwas von geliefert!'

Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Tränen der Verzweiflung, aber auch Tränen der Wut. Wut über sich selbst, dass sie sich auf all das eingelassen hatte, Wut auf ihre Freunde, die ihr das eingebrockt hatten.

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Dann machte sie sich zum Gryffindor-Turm auf. Schließlich brachte sie es keineswegs weiter jetzt nur Trübsal zu blasen. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und das sehr schnell.

**_- : - : -_**

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss und Hermine stand inmitten des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Harry und Ron, die nach der missglückten Observation Snapes zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass sie außer Hoffen nun nichts machen konnten und es wohl am sinnvollsten wäre an einem Ort, wo Hermine mit ihnen rechnen würde, auf sie zu warten, hatten vor dem Kamin Platz genommen und starrten seit einiger Zeit Löcher in die Luft.

Als sie das Eintreffen ihrer Freundin, das nun nicht unbedingt zu überhören gewesen war, bemerkt hatten, standen sie auf und liefen auf sie zu um sie zu begrüßen. Ihre Gesichter zeigten einerseits Freude, da das unerträgliche Warten nun ein Ende hatte, andererseits war auch eine gehörige Portion Schuldgefühl erkennbar.  
Als Ron jedoch das Jojo in Hermines Händen erblickte, hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Mine, Gott sei Dank, du hast es doch geschafft, wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht", meinte er erfreut.

"Interessant, warum denn bloß?" - Ihr sarkastischer und zutiefst wütender Unterton wurde jedoch von den Jungen nicht bemerkt.

"Es tut uns total Leid, aber Snape verschwand in die Bibliothek und wir haben dann vor dem Ausgang auf ihn gewartet. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass es noch weitere, geheime gibt und so ist er uns entwischt", erklärte Harry, schuldbewusst aber auch erleichtert, da für ihn das Jojo ein deutliches Zeichen für eine erfolgreiche Mission war, "Aber es ist ja alles gut gegangen."

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Hermine raste vor Wut und schrie nur so drauf los: _"Ach ja, ist es? Das ist ja toll, dann habe ich es ja nur geträumt von Snape erwischt zu werden! Er hat dann gar nicht direkt vor mir gestanden und das auch noch gänzlich unbekleidet, da er direkt aus der Dusche kam! Und er war dann ja überhaupt nicht sauer! Und das Beste ist, dass ich dann auch nicht diese völlig bescheuerte Wette gewinnen muss, was absolut unmöglich zu schaffen gewesen wäre, nur damit er nicht dafür sorgt, dass ich meinen Abschluss nicht kriege!"_

Harry und Ron schluckten.

"Aber...aber...warum hast du dann das Jojo bei dir?"

_"Nun, er meinte, dass er nun etwas viel interessanteres hätte und dafür dürfte ich das bescheuerte Teil behalten!"_, fauchte Hermine, ihren ganzen Frust an den Urhebern der Misere auslassend. Mit _"Hier hast du es, ich hoffe, du hast Spaß damit!"_ schleuderte sie ihm das Jojo ins Gesicht.

Ron konnte es noch gerade so abfangen, bevor es seine Nase getroffen hätte.

"Es tut uns Leid, Hermine!", meinte Harry, der eine mehr als schuldbewusste Miene machte.

_"Super, hey, klasse! Dann ist ja alles wieder gut!" _

"Sag uns, was wir als Wiedergutmachung machen sollen", schlug Harry vor.

"_Wiedergutmachung? Das ist nicht wieder gut zu machen! Außer ihr sorgt dafür, dass ich die Wette gewinne_ - oh ich bin so etwas von verloren!" - Aus den letzten Worten sprach die Verzweiflung, der fauchende Ton war verschwunden.

Hermine lief zu den Sesseln, ließ sich in einen fallen, hielt ihre Hände vor die Augen und begann zu schluchzen. Ihre Wut löste sich in kullernde Tränen auf.

"Es tut uns so unendlich leid!", versicherte Ron, der wie Harry seiner Freundin zu dem Sessel gefolgt war und nun einen Arm um sie legte, "Können wir dir denn nicht doch irgendwie helfen? Was ist das denn für eine Wette?"

Hermine erzählte den beiden alles, was vorgefallen war und schloss ihre Erklärungen mit einem erneuten "Ich hab keine Chance! Das schaff ich nie! Ich bin total verloren!".

Das Trio überlegte eine ganze Zeit, kam aber zu keiner Lösung.

**_- : - : -_**

Es war der Morgen von dem Tag des Abschlussballs.  
Hermine saß am Gryffindor-Tisch und frühstückte, nun, sie versuchte es zumindest. Im Grunde stocherte sie nur wahllos in ihrem Essen herum und blickte abwesend drein.

"Heute Abend läuft Ihre Zeit ab und ich habe noch keinen Regelverstoß mitbekommen. Lappalien wie Filchs dämliche Katze kurzzeitig wegzusperren, einem Schüler zu viele Punkte abzuziehen und meinetwegen auch gänzlich unberechtigterweise oder Ähnliches zählen nicht!", flüsterte es leise direkt hinter Hermines Ohr.

Hermine schrak zusammen, obwohl sie derartiges seit den vergangenen Tagen, an denen er sie generell durch ähnliche Aktionen siegessicher an ihre Wette erinnert hatte, gewöhnt sein müsste.

Dieses Mal hatte sich Snape an sie herangeschlichen und sich gefährlich nahe zu ihr hinuntergebeugt.  
Hermine spürte seinen Atem über ihren Nacken strömen.  
Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, jedoch nicht aus Angst oder weil dieses Gefühl derart unangenehm war. Nein, gegen ihren Willen empfand sie dabei ein starkes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

So war das "Ja, ich weiß.", das als Antwort diente und dafür sorgte, dass Snape sich hämisch grinsend wieder entfernte, nur gehaucht.

Auch dies war zu ihrem Leidwesen nichts Neues für sie. Seit sie ihren Lehrer unbekleidet gesehen hatte, plagten sie seltsame Fantasien, für die sie sich schämte. Schließlich war es Snape, über den sie dies fantasierte! Eigentlich konnte sie ihn nicht ausstehen! Er war unfair, für sein Haus parteiisch, beleidigte sie und ihre Freunde ständig, würdigte ihre Leistungen nicht im Mindesten und war sowieso der schlechtgelaunteste, miesepeterigste Mensch, der ihr überhaupt je über den Weg gelaufen war, na gut, mal ganz abgesehen von Voldemort, wobei der eigentlich nicht zählte, da er im Gegensatz zu Snape, der ja - seltsamerweise - zu den Guten gehörte, der eindeutig böse war.

Die Träume der letzten Tage drehten sich bei Hermine somit einerseits um Alpträume, in denen Snape vor Dumbledore und allen anderen am Lehrertisch den Vorfall in seinen Gemächern meldete, sie aufgrund der Wette dann auch alles gestehen musste und dann alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.  
In dieser Art von Traum folgte darauf ein verständnisloses, anklagendes allgemeines Kopfschütteln und es wurde ihr vor der gesamten versammelten Schule von einem Dumbledore, der seine Erklärung mit einem "Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen, Ms. Granger. Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet." einleitete, bekannt gegeben, dass sie ihren Abschluss nicht bekam und von der Schule verwiesen würde.  
Manche Schüler schauten mitleidig zu ihr rüber doch die Slytherins lachten schallend. Unter ihnen vor allem Draco Malfoy, der, obwohl sein Vater mittlerweile in Askaban saß und er selbst sich zu den Guten bekannt hatte, trotzdem noch genauso unerträglich war wie zuvor. Das Lachen hallte in Hermines Ohren, Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Die Töne wurden langsam immer dumpfer und sie wachte auf, schweißgebadet und am ganzen Körper am Zittern. Das war das Schlimmste, was sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

Die andere Sorte von Traum war die, in dem Snape abermals gänzlich unbekleidet vor ihr stand, auf sie zulief, ihr über die Wange streichelte und sie dann küsste, was ihr während des Traumes sehr gefiel. Die Fortführung des Traumes lief in diversen, verschiedenen Variationen ab, es lief aber jedes Mal darauf hinaus, dass beide Dinge taten, die ein normales Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis bei weitem überstiegen.  
Wenn Hermine nach dieser Art Traum aufwachte, fühlte sie sich entspannt und glücklich, jedoch nur so lange, bis ihr klar wurde, was und vor allem über wen sie gerade geträumt hatte. Dann bekam sie Panik, verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell wieder und versuchte sich damit abzulenken darüber zu verzweifeln, dass sie noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie sie die Wette gewinnen sollte. Ihren Freunden erzählte sie natürlich nichts von den Träumen über Snape, da sie sich sicher war, dass diese sie für verrückt erklärt hätten, vor allem wo sie dies schon selbst tat.

Wo wir aber auch schon beim nächsten Problem wären - der Wette.  
Hermine hatte sich die letzten Tage den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was sie denn nun für eine Schulregel brechen könnte. Aber ihr war nichts eingefallen, das alle Kriterien traf. Entweder waren die Vergehen zu banal und wären von so gut wie niemandem bemerkt worden, oder sie waren derart offensichtlich für alle und so deutlich falsch, dass Hermine dafür eindeutig von der Schule geflogen wäre. Sie war also noch immer mit ihren Überlegungen nicht weiter als in dem Augenblick, in dem sie aus Snapes Gemächern gerannt war.

**_- : - : -_**

Nach Beendigung des Frühstücks war Hermine sinnlos durch die Gegend gelaufen, hatte irgendwelche Gespräche geführt, die über derart Belangloses gingen, dass sie sich bereits nicht mehr an die Inhalte von auch nur einem erinnern konnte.

Nun stand sie vor dem Spiegel und bürstete ihre Haare. Es war Zeit sich für den Abschlussball zurechtzumachen. Für den Gang zum Galgen sozusagen. Snape war der Henker, die rettende Idee zum Fluchtversuch fehlte und die Galgenfrist belief sich auf gegen Null tendierend.

Hermine hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann begann der Ball. Make-up hatte sie sich schon aufgelegt. Ein rotes Ballkleid betonte ihren Körper. Es hatte ein schönes Dekolleté, das durchaus die entscheidenden Stellen auf eine angemessene, positiv wirkende Art hervorhob. Anstatt normaler Träger waren die haltenden Bänder hinter dem Kopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und sorgten für einen interessanten Rückenausschnitt, der mit einem Hauch von Jacke, die aus einem durchsichtigen, ebenfalls roten Stoff bestand, bedeckt wurde.  
Edler Schmuck und passende hochhackige Schuhe rundeten das Bild ab. Jetzt musste nur die Haarpracht noch gebändigt werden und schon war Hermine fertig gestylt. Sie steckte sich eine hübsche, funkelnde Spange ins Haar und betrachtete ihr vollendetes Werk erneut im Spiegel. Sie hatte, als sie die Utensilien für den Ball besorgte, alles sorgfältig ausgesucht. Nun sah sie genauso aus, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Sie hätte sich also im Grunde wie eine Prinzessin vorkommen können und das war auch so geplant gewesen. Jetzt jedoch, wo alles so dermaßen schief ging, war all der Glanz nur nebensächlich, unbedeutend. Die Euphorie, die der Gedanke an das Event des Jahres bei Hermine noch vor einigen Monaten ausgelöst hatte - so wie es wohl bei jeder jungen Frau an dieser Schule war und ebenso bei den Jungen, auch wenn diese es nicht zugaben - war nun gänzlich verflogen. Hermine wollte das alles nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. All die schöne Kleidung, die wunderbare Dekoration, die wohl die Große Halle schmücken würde, und die fröhlichen Gesichter, in die Hermine wohl bald schauen würde, waren ihr kein Trost für das Gelächter, das sie in ihren Träumen immer und immer wieder ertragen musste und das wohl nun auch real auf sie zukam.

Hermine löste sich von ihrem Spiegelbild, das sie traurig und verzweifelt anblickte. Sie ging zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie schon erwartet wurde.

Mit "Wow, Hermine, du siehst toll aus!" wurde sie von Ron, der ihr Begleiter für diesen Abend war, begrüßt.

Harry, der direkt neben ihm stand und Lavender - seine Begleitung für den Abend - im Arm eingeharkt hatte, nickte zustimmend.

Hermines Antwort war kühl und abweisend: "Spart euch die Komplimente, ich bin dazu nun wirklich nicht in Stimmung! Ihr macht die Sache damit nur noch schlimmer!"

Während ein allgemeines Unverständnis über Hermines Reaktion herrschte, blickten Ron und Harry betrübt und schuldbewusst drein, wissend, dass sie ihrer Freundin neben dem Abschluss auch den Abend kaputt gemacht hatten.

**_- : - : -_**

Hermine saß mit ihren Freunden an einem der vielen kleinen runden Tische, die eigens für den Abend aufgestellt worden waren. Sie kaute auf dem Strohhalm ihrer Orangenlimonade herum und wartete darauf, dass die Zeit verging. Völlig aufgegeben hatte sie noch nicht, sie spielte tausende Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durch, wie sie die Wette doch noch gewinnen konnte, doch jedes Mal kam sie zu einem unvorteilhaften Ende. 

Snape schritt zu ihnen herüber. Er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, beugte sich - wie schon zuvor während des Frühstücks - zu ihr herunter, und meinte schadenfroh: "Die Frist ist so gut wie abgelaufen. Haben Sie schon einen passenden Abgang einstudiert? So etwas sollte gut überlegt sein, schließlich werden Sie mit dem Rauswurf so kurz vorm Abschluss in die Geschichte eingehen. Üben Sie am besten schon mal ein nettes Lächeln für ein Erinnerungsfoto."

"Der Ball ist noch nicht vorüber!", entgegnete sie dieses Mal mit kräftigerer, überzeugter Stimme.

"Wie Sie meinen" - Leicht kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd verschwand der Tränkemeister Richtung Lehrertisch.

Hermines Nackenhaare hatten sich wieder aufgestellt. Einerseits war sie sehr sauer darüber, dass er noch immer derart auf der Sache herumritt und ihre verzweifelte Lage gehörig ausnutzte. Seine sarkastischen Bemerkungen waren jetzt das Letzte, was sie brauchte. Andererseits konnte sie sich wieder nicht gegen das Kribbeln wehren, das von seiner Gegenwart, von seiner Nähe ausgelöst wurde. Aber immerhin war sie dieses Mal im Stande gewesen ihm vernünftig zu antworten und sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

'Aber ich sollte trotzdem diese Gedanken unter Kontrolle bringen. Alleine die verstoßen ja schon gegen sämtliche Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehungsregeln. Halt mal, das wäre doch... Nein, Unsinn! Den Gedanken sollte ich gleich wieder aufgeben! Keine Ahnung was man mir heute ins Essen getan hat, aber es hat auf jeden Fall keinen guten Einfluss auf meinen Geisteszustand.'

Hermine verweilte für eine ganze Zeit in ihrer Position am Tisch. Harry und Lavender tanzten in der Zwischenzeit während Hermine sich vehement gegen sämtliche Versuche Rons sie auf die Tanzfläche zu schleifen wehrte.  
Sie überlegte noch viel krampfhafter als zuvor - für den Fall, dass das überhaupt möglich war - und suchte nach einer Lösung, da sie - mal ganz abgesehen von den fatalen Konsequenzen, die auf sie zukommen würden - Snape den Triumph eines Sieges keinesfalls gönnen wollte.

Mittlerweile war Hermine nun nach den vielen Stationen von im Selbstmitleid zerfließen über ihre Freunde für ihre Situation zu verfluchen - was sich ständig abgewechselt hatte - und einer gewissen Resignation bei dem Punkt angekommen, an dem ihr alles egal war. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie nichts machen würde, nur verlieren konnte. Daher beschloss sie nun einfach irgendetwas zu machen. Ihr war egal, ob sie dadurch von der Schule fliegen würde oder nicht, schließlich konnte sie die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und alles rückgängig machen. So würde sie ihm wenigstens zeigen, dass sie den Mut dazu hatte eine Schulregel zu brechen und dafür sorgen, dass sie wenigstens die Wette gewann.

'Dem werde ich es zeigen!'

Und da ihr bisher kein besserer Gedanke gekommen war, als der, der im Zusammenhang mit dem Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis stand, beschloss sie ihn einfach umzusetzen.

'Aber ich mache das nur, weil ich die Wette gewinnen will. Den Regelverstoß habe ich dann auf jeden Fall erfüllt. Fragt sich nur, ob ich deshalb von der Schule flieg' oder nicht. Ich mache das ganz sicher nicht aus anderen Gründen...' - Damit, sich das einzureden, war sie zwar nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, aber sie stand dennoch entschlossen auf und schritt geradewegs auf Snape, der in diesem Moment auf der Mitte der Tanzfläche stand und ein paar Schülern wegen irgendetwas Punkte abzog, zu.  
Das "Hermine, was hast du vor?" seitens Ron überging sie einfach.

Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und wich einem starken Grinsen. So stand sie kurze Zeit später vor Snape, der Hermines Miene keineswegs einschätzen konnte und somit vorsichtshalber lieber einen Schritt zurück machte.  
Das half ihm jedoch nichts, denn Hermine eilte forsch auf ihren Gegenüber zu und ergriff seinen Kopf. Die Hände um ihn schlingend, durch seine Haare fahrend und sich in ihnen festkrallend zog sie ihn zu sich und verpasste ihm einen intensiven Kuss.

Es herrschte Totenstille und alles starrte gebannt auf das ihnen Gebotene, während Hermines Zunge fordernd um Einlass in Snapes Mund bat. Dieser - völlig perplex - ließ sie herein und für wenige Minuten, die den Anschein einer Ewigkeit erweckten, bewegten sich die Zungen der beiden in einem immerwährenden Tanz.

Nur langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden meinte Hermine in den Augen des sonst stets griesgrämigen Lehrers eine wohltuende Wärme zu erkennen, die von einem Feuer ausging, das sie bei ihm nie erwartet hätte. In diesem Augenblick sah sie keinen Sarkasmus, nur Verwunderung aus ihm sprechen und hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm genauso gut gefallen hatte wie ihr. Dieser Zustand hielt jedoch nur derart kurz an und wich sogleich wieder einer eisigen Kälte, die sich den Platz mit einem glühenden Zorn teilte, dass Hermine bald glaubte sich die wohltuende Wärme nur eingebildet zu haben.

'Aber - auch wenn das nicht Sinn der Sache war - hat es mir sehr gefallen', dachte sie, die leichte Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie sich es wohl nur eingebildet hatte, dass er genauso wie sie empfunden hatte, verdrängend. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet?

Nun war es Hermine, die siegessicher lächelte, während ein aufgrund der noch immer herrschenden Stille gut vernehmliches 'Plopp' das Gewinnen einer Wette signalisierte. Auch wenn es wohl niemandem außer ihr, dem Zaubertränkelehrer und ihren Freunden auffiel, war es für sie dennoch ein erhebendes Gefühl.

"So, jetzt haben Sie gekriegt, was Sie wollten!", rief Hermine hämisch grinsend und ließ einen zornfunkelnden und nach einer Erklärung suchenden, überrumpelten Snape auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

Zurück am Tisch wurde sie schon von den auf sie wartenden Freunden mit Fragen überhäuft.

"Was war das denn bitteschön?", meinte Ron völlig verdutzt.

"Das war eine gewonnene Wette", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

"Aber dafür könntest du von der Schule fliegen!"

"Wie du weißt wäre ich das so oder so. Sei froh, dass ich damit sogar deinen Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen habe, denn niemand wird erfahren, was die ganze Sache mit einem gewissen Jojo zu tun hat. Und außerdem habe ich die Wette gewonnen, das war es mir wert!"

"Ja aber Mine..."

"Aber es schien dir auch ganz gut zu gefallen...", meinte Harry leicht anklagend.

Er erntete nur ein "Wer wei", das von einem Schmunzeln gekrönt wurde.

**_- : - : -_**

Die Koffer wurden im Zug verstaut und alle Schüler schauten sich noch einmal um, bevor sie ebenfalls in den Zug stiegen. Die nun ehemaligen Siebtklässler, für die es wohl eine längere Zeit dauern würde, bis sie diesen Ort wieder sehen würden - so z.B. selbst als Lehrer oder vielleicht aus anderen Gründen - oder für die es sogar das letzte Mal sein würde, schauten sich besonders wehmütig um und sogen die letzten Momente und Eindrücke in sich auf.

Nachdem sich Hermine, Harry und Ron von den Lehrern verabschiedet hatten, so auch allen voran Professor McGonagall - "Passen Sie gut auf sich auf und machen Sie keinen Unsinn" - und Professor Dumbledore - "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alle noch so einiges vor sich haben. Aber Sie werden das schon meistern. Es würde mich freuen Sie mal als Besucher unserer schönen Schule begrüßen zu dürfen, Sie wissen ja, dass ich mich immer sehr über Besuch freue! Abwechslung ist etwas sehr angenehmes!" - und nach allen möglichen anderen zuletzt einem zutiefst betrübten, schluchzenden Hagrid, für den die vielen Taschentücher, die er sich mitgebracht hatte, keineswegs ausreichten, versichert hatten, ihm ganz häufig Briefe zu schreiben und ihn auch ganz bestimmt sehr bald zu besuchen, hatten sich die Freunde auf den Weg zu einem Zugabteil gemacht um dort Platz zu nehmen.

Nur von einem hatten sie sich nicht verabschiedet - Snape. Er war - wie erwartet - wie immer nicht am Bahnhof aufgetaucht und hatte sich auch am Abend zuvor - abgesehen von der üblichen Verabschiedung, zu der jeder Lehrer angehalten war - nicht persönlich noch einmal an seine Schüler gewandt.

'Sonst hat mich das doch auch nicht gestört, eher im Gegenteil. Warum bin ich dieses Mal etwas enttäuscht darüber?'

Hermine wurde, während sie im Begriff war wie ihre Freunde in den Zug einzusteigen, von einem Erst- oder Zweitklässler aufgehalten, der ihr einen Brief übergab. Es war kein Absender verzeichnet. Der Umschlag war in einem matten Okka-Braun gehalten und zeigte keinerlei Spuren, die einen Anhaltspunkt auf seine Herkunft geben hätten können. Hermine hatte in der Schnelle, in der der Briefüberbringen gekommen und auch wieder verschwunden war, nicht einmal erkennen können aus welchem Haus er stammte.

Letztendlich siegte die Neugierde in Hermine gegen den Gedanken, sich erst zu ihren Freunden zu setzen, und so öffnete sie den Brief dann noch außerhalb des Zuges.

Ein Papier, auf dem mit einer gestochen scharfen, regelmäßigen Handschrift geschrieben war, kam zum Vorschein. Gespannt las sie die Zeilen:  
****  
Ms Granger,

Sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Ihre Zungenfertigkeiten sind nicht schlecht, aber daran könnte man noch feilen. Kommen Sie dazu in genau einer Woche um Punkt 18:30 Uhr an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes.

Grüße,

Na Sie wissen schon bestimmt von wem.  
****

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ja, sie wusste von wem und dass sie sich anscheinend dann wohl doch nicht damit geirrt hatte, für einen Augenblick andere Seiten als die sonst üblichen an ihm erkannt zu haben, freute sie sehr. 

Hermine faltete den Brief und versteckte ihn in ihrer Umhangstasche. Dann stieg auch sie in den Zug und gesellte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden.

Während der Zugfahrt wurde viel gelacht, über Vergangenes und auch über die Zukunft gesprochen.

Hermine erinnerte sich mit ihren Freunden an all die Dinge, die sie bisher gemeinsam erlebt hatten und ließ die Bilder der Erinnerungen noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge vorüber ziehen, so wie die Bilder von Hogwarts an den Fenstern zuvor vorüber gezogen waren.

Die Fahrt dauerte lange und nach einiger Zeit fielen bei Hermines Freunden die Augen zu. Sie alle hatten die Nacht so ziemlich durchgemacht und so war es kein Wunder, dass der Schlafmangel sich abzeichnete. Auch Hermine war müde, wurde jedoch noch von den Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage, die sie festhielten, wach gehalten.

Die Zeit, die Hermine nun für sich hatte, nutzte sie, um noch einmal über all das nachzudenken, was so alles nach ihrer Entscheidung, ihren Freunden mit einem Einbruch bei Snape zu helfen, geschehen war.  
Sie musste bei den Gedanken daran schmunzeln, denn all das wirkte im Nachhinein so absurd und hatte einen eindeutig amüsierenden Charakter. Außerdem hatte es durchaus positive Aspekte. Sicherlich, wenn sie wirklich von der Schule geflogen wäre, hätte das alles anders ausgesehen, aber so konnte sie nun endlich darüber lachen und erinnerte sich sogar zum Teil mit Freude daran. Sie wusste zwar nicht was Snape zu Dumbledore gesagt hatte, aber letzterer hatte ihr später mitgeteilt, dass, weil sie ja nun nicht mehr Schülerin dieser Schule wäre, da sie mit dem Abschlussball das Schülerdasein abgelegt hätte, wäre die Einlage auf der Tanzfläche eine durchaus gelungene Auflockerung der Stimmung gewesen. Somit hatte Hermine Glück gehabt und konnte den Ball ab dem Zeitpunkt endlich genießen.

Also war es ihr möglich die schönen Aspekte der letzten Tage als solche zu erkennen. Die ständige Angst gehörte natürlich nicht dazu und genauso wenig die Träume, in denen sie dem schallenden Lachen Draco Malfoys ausgesetzt gewesen war. Aber was sie z.B. im Nachhinein als durchaus positiv bewertete, war, dass sie es ohne fremde Hilfe geschafft hatte in Snapes Gemächer einzubrechen und sämtliche seiner Passwörter zu knacken. Und von jetzt aus betrachtet war die Jojo-fang-Aktion durchaus sehr lustig.  
Die Träume über Snape - so absurd sie auch zum Teil sein mochten - hatten auch durchaus angenehme Züge... - wobei Hermine bei erneutem Darüber-Nachdenken noch ein 'sehr' hinzufügte - Mal ganz zu schweigen davon ihn in Natura unbekleidet gesehen zu haben...  
Auch der Kuss war einmalig gewesen. Einmalig schön.

Nun war dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens jedoch abgeschlossen, sie saß im Zug und fuhr ihrer Zukunft entgegen. Viele neue Erfahrungen warteten auf sie, Herausforderungen, denen sie sich stellen musste und mit Freuden auch würde.  
Sie überdachte diesen Gedanken noch ein Mal. Nein, abgeschlossen war dieses Kapitel wohl nicht.

'Nach dem Kribbeln in meinem Bauch zu urteilen, das sich wie Schmetterlinge ausbreitet, wenn ich an die Zeilen des Briefes und ihn denke, könnte es durchaus sein, dass ich seine Einladung annehme...'

_**- **_Ende**_ -_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_Tja, Ende. Man mag es kaum glauben, da ich mich jetzt hier schon einige Zeit herumtreibe, aber es ist meine erste komplett abgeschlossene Geschichte. #auf Lob hofft# #g# 'Eine unfreiwillige Bindung' existiert jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit und in meinem Kopf habe ich das Storyboard schon in groben Zügen komplett bis zum Ende fertig gestellt, aber bis die Story bis ins Detail zu - virtuellem - Papier gebracht ist, wird es wohl noch etwas dauern. Bei 'Das andere Ich' ist es ähnlich, wobei hier noch hinzukommt, dass sie momentan auf Eis gelegt ist. Schon ein seltsames Gefühl eine Story abgeschlossen zu haben, einerseits richtig gut, andererseits auch etwas betrübend, weil man an dem Ende von etwas angekommen ist, was einem sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat.  
Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt auf eure Meinung. Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann macht mir doch eine Freude und schreibt mir eine Review, denn Reviews entlohnen mich für die ganze Mühe und die ganze Zeit, die ich in diese Story investiert habe. Sie zeigen mir, dass es es wert war sie zu schreiben. :) Und auch wenn sie euch nicht gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch bitte, ich freue mich auch über konstruktive Kritik. ;)_

_Vielen Dank im Voraus für eure Reviews  
Eine Packung Schokokekse für alle, die mir eine Review schicken #die Schokokekspackungen schon mal abschick-fähig macht# :)  
Hugs&Kisses  
Eure Flower_

**.**


End file.
